


girlie lovin’

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-04
Updated: 2008-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Femmeslash. Because, I mean. Come on. They would make really pretty girls.





	girlie lovin’

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

When Jin wakes up as a girl, he shrieks and spends several long minutes mourning the loss of his penis.

When Yamapi wakes up as a girl, he doesn’t notice until he can’t see his feet to tie his shoes.

Jin catches Yamapi before he leaves the parking lot. “What are you doing?”

“Going to work,” Yamapi tells him casually.

“How can you be so calm about this?!” Jin screams, making a flock of birds fly out of a nearby tree.

Yamapi blinks. Shrugs. “I don’t mind it.”

Jin’s eyes drop to Yamapi’s chest. “Yeah, I wouldn’t either if I’d lucked out like you.”

Yamapi sticks out his tongue and places his hands on his even curvier hips. “You want to fuck me, don’t you?”

“Kinda,” Jin admits. “You’re hot.”

Yamapi pauses, considers Jin, and pulls out his phone. “I’m sick, cough cough,” he tells someone – probably Ryo. “Jin’s sick too. We’re both like, really sick.”

Jin wonders if Yamapi knows that he sounds like a valley girl, emphasis on the girl, but Ryo’s probably too preoccupied to notice.

“Thanks, Ryo-chan!” Yamapi says happily, then snaps his phone shut and looks at Jin expectantly. “There, now we have the entire day. What are we going to do?”

Jin raises his eyebrows, and forty-five seconds later they’re naked in Jin’s bed. “Am I hot too?” Jin asks eagerly, practically straddling Yamapi with both hands on his breasts.

Yamapi’s twirling Jin’s longer hair around a finger as he bites his lip at the way Jin is flicking his nipples. “Right now you are.”

“Bitch,” Jin says affectionately, leaning down to pull Yamapi’s lip from his teeth with his own. “I’m just as hot as you are.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Yamapi says with a smirk. “Just like when we were guys.”

Jin gasps indignantly, but before he can do anything Yamapi has their positions reversed, pinning Jin underneath him while one hand travels between Jin’s legs.

Yamapi fixes Jin with a knowing look. “Clearly I am hotter than you, because you are wetter than me.”

“ _Clearly_ we should not be arguing about this,” Jin says firmly, spreading his legs shamelessly as Yamapi’s fingers poke inside him. He wraps his arms around Yamapi’s neck and leans in to kiss the smirk off of his face, which only works until Yamapi starts working his fingers and Jin has to tear his mouth away to moan.

“You moan like a pornstar,” Yamapi tells him, but he’s breathing hard and pressing his lips to Jin’s neck so Jin takes it as a compliment.

“Yeah, well you _look_ like a pornstar,” Jin shoots back, and even he knows it’s not the best retort in the book. “Whatever, Pi, let’s just do this.”

He opens his eyes in time to see an evil look cross Yamapi’s feminine face just before he pull his hair back in a scrunchie and stretches his neck, then slides down Jin’s body and puts his mouth where it matters.

“God, Pi,” Jin breathes, rocking his hips towards Yamapi’s tongue. “You’re good at this.”

Yamapi giggles but doesn’t respond, just keeps flicking Jin’s clit with his tongue until Jin’s body is trembling and he’s moaning even louder. Then he slips two fingers inside him and rubs at something specific that has Jin’s world so rocked that he forgets himself for awhile.

Of course, Yamapi looks smug when Jin comes down. He doesn’t even take a moment to regain his breath before he jumps on Yamapi, hand between his legs and fingers inside him before his own orgasm is completely finished.

“Harder,” Yamapi mumbles, and Jin skips a breath. “God, I really wish you could fuck me for real.”

“I’m going to remember you said that,” Jin says heatedly, “every time I jerk off from now until the end of time.”

Another giggle, and Jin’s mouth is guided back to Yamapi’s in lieu of a response. Jin feels like he’s kissing a girl, except it’s completely different, and even though Yamapi’s lips are soft, they’re still very distinctly Yamapi’s lips and tug at something inside Jin that he doesn’t quite understand. He tastes himself, only it’s not himself but _herself_ , whoever she is, and it makes him kiss Yamapi harder as he practically fucks him with his fingers.

Jin bends his fingers a little and Yamapi’s groaning, sounding more like a bitch in heat than a pornstar. Jin’s never had a girl so responsive and doesn’t think any girl he has from now on will be able to compare. His face is between Yamapi’s legs before even realizes it, using his own tongue skills to lick and lap while he continues to move his fingers inside him.

“Jin,” Yamapi starts, his voice rising as his body shudders. “Jin, Jin, oh my god, Jin.”

Jin feels him come and would have given anything to be a man right then, to be inside Yamapi for real and feel that around his cock. He wipes his face and licks his lips, watching Yamapi as his chest heaves and his skin remains pink long after the fact.

Yamapi’s eyes pop open just then, and he regards Jin with a very serious look. “What’s the difference between doing it like this and doing it like guys?”

Jin blinks. “Nothing?”

Yamapi smiles. “Okay.”

When they wake up from their nap, they’re boys again, and the only difference is that Yamapi doesn’t like it as hard and Jin doesn’t taste as sweet.


End file.
